Split Screen Sadness
by DONTLEAVEHER
Summary: Hermione has a secret only a few key people know about. Draco notices something different in Binn’s class when she fiddles with a locket bracelet, opens it and sheds a silent tear. These two will come together in unimaginable ways. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HIS FRIENDS, HOGWARTS, OR ANYTHING INVOLVING THE MAGIC BY J.K ROWLING.

Hello to everyone who took the time to read my story. I have read fanfiction stories for a couple of months but never had the guts to actually write one. I am not like those first timers who ask you to be gentle, you don't have to. If you don't like my story tell me, but just don't curse the hell out of me, or anything like that.

So about the story well it is called Split Screen Sadness like the John Mayer song, I will post the lyrics at the end of the chapter. And I will post other songs that I think goes with the chapter in the others. Yes I am having the base of the story be the Hermione/Draco Headboy/girl cliché but it is the only way for them to get really close I believe, (though I have seen great stories without the cliché, I am not as good as those authors.) Hermione and Draco will seem out of character sometimes but it goes with the story.

Summary- Hermione has a secret only a few key people know about. Draco notices something different in Binn's class when she fiddles with a locket bracelet, opens it and sheds a silent tear. These two will come together in unimaginable ways. (I suck at summaries.)

On With The Story

**SPLIT SCREEN SADNESS**

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Hermione sat up groggily in bed, was it her or was someone or something tapping at the window.

Tap…

Tap…

She got of the bed and walked toward the window, when she opened it a rock went straight to her forehead.

"Bloody hell!" she said in a loud whisper, at the exact same time a boy said from under her. She recognized the voice immediately, Danielle.

He whispered loudly, "Sorry bout that 'mione, but I need to talk to you!"

Danielle was the love of her life; well not literally, they have been friends forever, done everything together, from showers to sleeping in the same bed, their relationship was strictly sibling like, (I don't know about you but I walk around naked, not always entirely, in front of my family and my closest friends.). They even promised each other if they weren't married by forty they would marry each other. And no Danielle is not gay; he is straight (surprisingly).

"I swear Danielle if this is about that bimbo of a girlfriend, whom I've told you a million times is not worthy of you, I am calling the police on you!"

"NO, it is about how my parents are having another fight and I need a place to crash." said Danielle.

"Oh, ok come up, how come you didn't use the key I gave you?"

"Well I sorta lost it."

"I'm too tired to yell, I'm coming, go to the front door." Hermione said while yawning.

So Hermione tip toed downstairs, let Danielle in, and they both tip toed upstairs. In Hermione's bedroom they went under the covers, Danielle grabbed her around the waist and they slept peacefully.

The next morning Hermione woke up alone in bed, but when she took a deep breath, she knew Danielle was downstairs cooking breakfast. So she did her morning routine and went downstairs to find Danielle at the stove and her parents sipping on coffee and having a light conversation. Her parents knew everything about Danielle, his parents, and Hermione's relationship with him, and unbelievably were ok with it. Hermione walked around gave everyone a kiss on the cheek and said good morning.

After settling down, Danielle started up with Hermione a light conversation of their own.

"So when do you go back to Hogwarts?" said Danielle. (Yes he knows she is a witch.)

"On September 1st, I also got head girl."

"Congrats!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm gonna miss you." said Danielle a bit solemnly.

"Come on Danielle we go through this every summer."

"But you know how school is without you, it, it; it is so, what's the word?"

Hermione piped in, "So incredibly boring, dumb, and not fun, without me."

"Yes that's it," said Danielle.

And at the same time Hermione, Danielle, Mr. and Mrs. Granger burst out laughing.

The last two weeks of the summer holiday went by in a blur of summer days and summer nights, and by the time Hermione and Danielle knew it, it was already Sept. 1. In honor of it being Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, her parents allowed Danielle to drive her to King's cross and escort her onto the Hogwarts Express. On the way to the station Danielle kept asking her if she forgot anything.

"Are you sure you got everything?"

"Yes!"

"All your books."

"Yes!"

"Because if you didn't, we can go back to the house right now to get them."

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to make me miss the train?"

"Maybe, is it working?"

"No."

"Damn."

By the time the conversation was over they arrived at the train station. They walked quietly hand in hand, to the barrier and went through together. Once they went through Harry, Ron, and Ginny spotted them and begin to push their way through, arriving a couple of seconds later. Ginny gave Danielle an enormous hug, while Ron and Harry gave him a friendly handshake. Then Danielle turned to Hermione.

She smiled and said, "You know this is my last year?"

"Yes."

"And you know you promised me that when we graduated we would own our first apartment together."

"What, When?"

"When we were nine, under Bob."

"Oh yah, I remember that."

"So you better go apartment hunting while I am gone."

"I promise."

Hermione then jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug, and then she began giving him those slobbery kisses all over the face, like a mother gives to her child. He started laughing.

"Hermione, Hermione," he laughed, "please stop, stop, stop."

And when the whistle rang she did, she looked into his eyes, gave him one last lingering hug, and walked towards the train with Harry, Ron, and Ginny by her side. Unbeknownst to the entire group, a pair of grey eyes filled with a void of emotions watched the entire interaction.

**Split Screen Sadness**

And I don't know where you went when you left me but  
Says here in the water you must be gone by now  
I can tell somehow  
One hand on the trigger of a telephone  
Wonderin' when the call comes  
Where you say it's alright  
You got your heart right

Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
Wait on your porch 'till you come back home  
Oh, right  
I can't find a flight

We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness

Two wrongs make it all alright tonight  
Two wrongs make it all alright tonight  
Two wrongs make it all alright tonight  
Two wrongs make it all alright tonight

"All you need is love" is a lie 'cause  
We had a love but we still said goodbye  
Now we're tired, battered fighters

And it stings when it nobody's fault cause there's  
Nothing to blame At the drop of your name  
It's only the air you took and the breath you left

So maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
Wait on your porch 'til you come back home  
Oh, right  
I can't find a flight  
So I'll check the weather wherever you are  
Cause I wanna know if you can see the stars tonight  
It might be my only right

We share the sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
Split screen sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
We share the sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
Split screen sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)

I called  
because  
I just  
Need to feel you on the line  
Don't hang up this time  
And I know it was me who called it over but  
I still wish you'd fought me 'til Your dying day  
Don't let me get away

Cause I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me  
So I can say 'this is the way that I used to be  
There's no substitute for time  
Or for the sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
Split screen sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
We share the sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
Split screen sadness  
(two wrongs make it all alright tonight)  
Oh and the sadness  
It's alright, it's alright  
Oh and the sadness  
It's alright, it's alright  
Oh and the sadness  
It's alright, it's alright

**Authors Note:**

So this is the first chapter, I know it is short, I am sure they will be much longer when I get to the main plot. A couple questions I believe you would want answered, first of all Danielle is not Hermione's love interest, he just plays a very important role in the secret. Ron and Harry are going to act seriously like brothers to Hermione, I wanted to say this because I am going to use a scene from Grey's Anatomy, my favorite show in the whole entire universe, involving the three of them, and it is very affectionate. I have got a lot of plans for this story, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are anxious for the next. About reviewing, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I do appreciate some word on how I am doing. Oh, and Bob is a tree, I always wanted to call something Bob.

DONTLEAVEHER


End file.
